symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignite Module
The is a new power-up for the Symphogears introduced in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX as a final result of "Project Ignite". Overview With the command and Symphogears that have been enhanced by Elfnein's alchemy, they can briefly increase their power exponentially. When the damaged gears were restored, this was added as a combat booster. It utilizes the "Berserk" mechanism that had been analyzed after previously being observed in cases of sacrist/human fusions. As a result, the module is capable of bringing out energy levels on par with that of the berserk mode. However, because it also offers the ability for the user to retain their presence of mind and utilize their fighting techniques, it can be considered a considerable improvement in fighting strength outside of measurable values. The large increase in output does more than simply raise offensive strength, it also raises defensive power which reduces the burden the adapters feel from the backfire, increasing their durability. This change in offensive and defensive power makes this a trump card useful for getting out of difficult situations. The Ignite Module grants the user a high increase in energy output and durability for a short period of time. Because the threats that accompany the berserk form are still present, the module is furnished with 3 different levels of safeties to ensure that the adapter will not lose their mind when using it. Each time a safety is released, the berserk energy is more purely focused into the user’s combat potential. However there is a time limit attached (a count of 999), this starts from when the first stage of Unsheathe is activated. From there if the user proceeds to the second grade or beyond, the energy gets used up at an even faster rate and upon use will naturally exhaust the count faster. When the count becomes 0 the system will forcibly cancel the Symphogear, even if the user is in the middle of a battle, and therefore depending on the circumstances may expose them to even further danger. Phases *'Nigredo:' The first phase of activation, activated by squeezing the sides of the Relic once. It has the lowest amount of extra power, but has a longer amount of operating time than the other two phases. *'Albedo:' The second phase of activation, activated either by squeezing the sides of the Relic twice when the Ignite Module is not active with the command , or by squeezing the sides of the Relic once in Phase Nigredo. It has higher power, but less operating time is available. *'Rubedo:' The third phase of activation, it has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical in a drawn-out fight. Ignited Battle Songs |-|Canon Songs= *RADIANT FORCE (Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris) *Genkai Toppa G-beat (Hibiki) *Beyond the BLADE (Tsubasa) *TRUST HEART (Chris) *Ginwan Airgetlám (Maria) *Just Loving X-Edge (Shirabe and Kirika) *Gekishō Infinity (Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris) *Senritsu Sorority (Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika) *Change the Future (Chris and Maria) *Fūgetsu no Shissō (Tsubasa and Shirabe) *Hitsuai Duo Shout (Hibiki and Kirika) |-|Fanon Songs= *Spiral (Goten) *Tsuyoku Nakere (Goten and Maria) *Futatsu Hikari Hitotsu Senritsu (Goten and Riko) *Wasei no Kokoro (Riko) *Path to The Future (Kiseki) *Kon'nichiwa...Erlang (Haruna) Gallery |-|Canon= Hibiki Ignite Module.png|Hibiki Tsubasa Ignite Module.png|Tsubasa Chris Ignite Module.png|Chris Maria Ignite Module.png|Maria Shirabe Ignite Module.png|Shirabe Kirika Ignite Module.png|Kirika |-|Fanon= Category:Keywords